1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle side mirror apparatus disposed at a predetermined position of a vehicle such as a four-wheeled vehicle (hereinafter referred to as automobile) and a motorcycle, and particularly to a vehicle side mirror apparatus that has an improved visibility from behind the vehicle while having a simple structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles such as automobiles and motorcycles are equipped with a side mirror apparatus that allows its driver to look backward circumstances. For example, in case of automobile, side mirror apparatuses are disposed on both sides of its front window or bonnet while projecting from the car width. Although the side mirror apparatus is attached projecting from the car width, it is not easy for a driver of oncoming car or a pedestrian to notice it in the night since it is relatively small. Therefore, a driver of oncoming car, pedestrian or bicycle rider may have a minor collision with the side mirror apparatus Especially, a black side mirror apparatus must produce a worse visibility even when the body color is white or so.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,153 discloses an exterior rearview mirror for vehicles that allows its recognition at night to prevent the minor collision. The exterior rearview mirror, which corresponds to the side mirror apparatus, is structured such that a light source is mounted in a housing, the housing has an outlet opening though which light emitted by the light source exists the housing, and a light guide at least partially fills the outlet opening and is connected within the interior of the housing to the light source.
However, the conventional side mirror apparatus has problems as described below.
Although light emitted from the light guide can be recognized by a person ahead of the vehicle, it cannot be recognized by a person behind the vehicle. Thus, it is difficult for a car driver, pedestrian or bicycle rider who passes by the vehicle from behind the vehicle to recognize the side mirror apparatus. Therefore, the minor collision to the side mirror apparatus may occur. Further, since the light guide is partially provided in the outlet opening, its emission area is narrow and therefore it is not easy to recognize. Further, since an attachment member is needed to attach the light guide, the structure thereof is complicated.